


The GM's Notes on Campaign 2

by keroseneinablender



Series: The Devil is a Role-Player [4]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneinablender/pseuds/keroseneinablender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles relating to the second campaign played by our little group of roleplayers.</p><p>The first one is a look at the state of the GM's alignment list after the events of Campaign 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The GM's Notes on Campaign 2

  
Satan: ~~Lawful Evil~~ Lawful Neutral  
Lucifer: ~~Neutral Evil~~ Chaotic Neutral  
Alciel: ~~Lawful Evil~~ Lawful Neutral  
~~Malacoda: Lawful Evil~~  
~~Andramelech: Lawful Evil~~  
Emilia: Lawful Good  
Chiho: True Neutral  
Rika: True Neutral  
Crestia: ~~Lawful Good~~ Neutral Good

**Author's Note:**

> Like with the first set of GM's notes, I have no idea how many of these there are going to be. So it'll just be however many I can come with.


End file.
